


Cooking Up Romance

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, College AU, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, cooking instructor Ashe Ubert, cooking student Byleth Eisner, cooking student Dedue Molinario
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: Ashe is the newest and youngest cooking instructor the school has ever had, so he can't afford a scandal. So why can't he stop focusing on Byleth, who takes his instructions more seriously than anyone else? On Dedue, who brings a dash of spice to both his cooking and his life. Tensions rise as personalities clash, and Ashe quickly finds that too many cooks in the kitchen can lead to a lot of complications.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth, Caspar von Bergliez/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Dedue Molinaro/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Three Houses AU Bang





	1. First Day Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> All characters and characterizations are post-timeskip, though Byleth does have her pre-ts blue hair, because I can do what I want.  
> The Teacher/Student relationship is a bit of an exaggeration, but I'm still tagging it - Ashe is their cooking instructor for a community college class; they're all the same ages as they are post-timeskip, and they don't commit to a romantic relationship until after the class is done.  
> I took some liberties and Byleth is a little smoother in this fic because Ashe is a shy boy and needs someone to take charge.
> 
> Shoutout to NorthByNorth (aka SleepyFodlan on twitter) for talking me off ledges for this fic so many times and putting up with all my brainstorming!!
> 
> Art for this fic was done by watercolorvigi1 on twitter!

Ashe goes over the utensils in front of him then glances at the clock, nerves prompting him to rock on his feet. Class isn’t for another 30 minutes, but he’s early, ready to start. He’s hoping some of his students will show up early so he can get to know them, but knows that most of them will probably come in in one big rush, barely before class starts; that’s how he was when he was taking classes, before he became an instructor. He walks through his agenda again, trying to memorize his talking points so that he doesn’t make a fool of himself; it’s his first semester as a full-time instructor, and he wants to be  _ perfect _ . 

Suddenly there’s noise at the door and in walks a group of five, most of whom are laughing, though one is scowling and the other just has a small smile on his gorgeous, tanned face. Ashe squints at nothing in particular, scolding himself for even thinking one of his students is gorgeous - he can’t have those thoughts, even if these are people his age, even if they are pretty or handsome or goddess-level attractive. 

“Oh, you must be our instructor! Forgive us for our rowdy entrance, Sylvain was just telling us a joke from a class he was in earlier.” The broad blonde man smiles at Ashe, motioning with one hand towards the redheaded man beside him, who must be Sylvain. “I am Dimitri Blaiddyd, and these are my friends Dedue Molinaro, Felix Fraldarius, Sylvain Gautier, and Ingrid Galatea.” Each person raises their hand in acknowledgement when they are named, and Ashe smiles at them in return.

“I’m Ashe Ubert, your instructor, but you can just call me Ashe. I’m excited to have you all in my class! You’re early, so feel free to take a seat anywhere. We’ll likely start on time unless we’re missing a few people.” He watches as they take their seats, smiling when Dimitri and Dedue take one of the three front row tables. Sylvain sits directly behind them, dragging Felix to the seat beside him, and Ingrid rolls her eyes at their antics, choosing to sit at the table next to Sylvain and Felix. They chat amongst themselves and Ashe feels himself relax incrementally; hopefully the rest of his students will be this laid back and friendly. 

As time counts down to the start of class, a few more students walk in, just as friendly as the rest. A man with long, green hair and a man with curly brown hair walk in together, debating something that sounds serious, though they do pause their discussion to introduce themselves as Linhardt and Claude. The next two are women that sweep into the room arm-in-arm, a woman named Annette animatedly talking while the blonde with her - named Mercedes - nods and smiles at her companion. They chat with him a little longer than the others have, and just as the final one minute warning goes off on his phone, someone else slips in, a woman with dark blue hair and relaxed clothing. Her striking blue eyes light up when sees Ingrid alone and makes a beeline for the empty seat, sitting beside her and quietly greeting her table partner; they must know each other already. 

Ashe clears his throat and grabs the stack of papers on his table, handing them to Linhardt, who is on the end closest to him. “Welcome to Fodlan’s Favorites: Cooking for Beginners. I’m Ashe Ubert, your instructor and head Chef, and this is your syllabus. It includes what utensils you’ll need if you want to do this at home, a few of the recipes I plan to cover, along with my contact information. I’d love for you to send me recipes you want to make, so feel free to do so if you find anything that piques your interest.” He pauses, shuffling through his papers, then sighs, giving the room an apologetic smile. 

"I know icebreakers aren't the most fun things around and that you introduced yourself to me earlier, but I'd like for you to introduce yourselves to the rest of the class and tell us what foods you normally like so that I can tailor our lessons to you all as best I can. So let's go around the room and give your name, pronouns, why you're taking the class, and what your favorite meal is?" 

Much to his surprise, nobody groans; in fact, they look almost excited, which is a relief. Before he can pick someone to start, Sylvain speaks up. “I’m Sylvain, male pronouns, here because I want to woo my lovers with fancy meals,” He pauses as a wave of laughter washes over the class, and Ashe nods; wooing lovers is an answer he expects from most of the class, if he’s being honest. “My favorite meal is probably pheasant roast with berry sauce. My nanny used to make it all the time.” 

“Felix Fraldarius. He/him or they/them. Sylvain dragged us here. I like Daphnel stew and hate sweets.” It’s a brisk brush-off, prompted by Sylvain nudging him, and Ashe hides a grin; those two will make for interesting cooking partners. He makes note on a sheet of paper about the dislike of sweets, something that stands out as unusual for most, but understandable all the same.

Dimitri speaks up next, “Hello! I’m Dimitri Blaiddyd, he/him pronouns please. I’ve mostly lost my sense of taste, but I used to enjoy saghert and cream. I’m here because Sylvain invited me, and learning to cook for my future spouse would be really nice.” He’s eager and genuine like an excited, people-pleasing puppy, and Ashe feels a twinge of camaraderie for the man.

Next to Dimitri, Dedue speaks, and Ashe feels his world stop for a moment. “I am Dedue Molinaro. I use male pronouns and am here because Dimitri is here and Sylvain invited us. My favorite food is grilled herring.” His answer is short and to the point, and Dedue’s voice is enough to make Ashe melt; it cuts through him like butter, deep and smooth and soft all at once, and at the back of his mind, Ashe wishes he could listen to Dedue tell him a story or whisper sweet nothings in his ear as they lay in bed together. 

Mercedes’ voice pulls him from his thoughts, leaving him flushed and embarrassed and hoping nobody notices. “Oh! I’m Mercedes, she/her pronouns! I’m here to learn with Annie so we can both cook at home. I really like pheasant roast and peach sorbet!”

The woman beside her smiles as she talks, a ball of energy: “Hi, I’m Annette, but you can all call me Annie! She/her pronouns! I’m a bit clumsy but really want to learn to cook! My favorite food is spicy baked loach and turnip stew!” She’s just as enthusiastic and energetic as she was coming in, and though Ashe feels a pang of nervousness at her self-proclaimed clumsiness, he hopes Mercedes will help keep her together and safe.

Behind them, Ingrid speaks loud and clear: “Hi, I’m Ingrid Galatea, female pronouns. I’m here to keep Sylvain in line and learn something new while doing it. I, uh, really like grilled herring.”

The woman beside Ingrid speaks up, her voice warm but with little inflection. “I’m Byleth Eisner, here because I want to cook more elaborate things… My dad used to cook for me, and now that it’s just me I want to get better. Favorite food is probably grilled fish? Oh, and I use she/her or they/them pronouns.” Her facial expression is pretty flat, but there’s a tinge of sadness in her voice at the mention of her father, and a glint of hesitation when she declares her favorite food, as though she is unsure of her answer. He tries to ignore the flutter in his chest at her voice and the way she flips her hair; he’s not allowed to have even a slight crush on any of his students.

Claude slides his introduction next, smoothly transitioning from Byleth’s speech to his own: “Heya, I’m Claude von Riegan, here because women like a man that can cook, and I can make a mean scrambled eggs with vegetables, so I’d like to learn to make pickled rabbit skewers. Also, I use he/him pronouns.” Claude’s introduction is rushed and feels a bit weird, but Ashe doesn’t say anything, instead nodding in acknowledgement and turning to the man beside Claude.

“And last but not least…?”

With a nudge from Claude, the sleepy man - Linhardt - lifts his head, shrugging. “Hi, I’m Linhardt, they/them or he/him pronouns. Claude convinced me to come, and since I want out of my parents’ house, cooking for myself is an important thing to learn. I like a sweet bun trio and Daphnel stew.” They slump down again after their introduction and Ashe winces a little, knowing the chairs aren’t the most comfortable; slumping like that couldn’t have been painless. 

Linhardt is the last of the students to speak, which makes it Ashe’s turn to introduce himself formally. “Well, as I said, I’m Ashe Ubert, uh he/him pronouns if you will. I learned to cook out of necessity, as I had two younger siblings to look after growing up, and eventually it turned into a love of mine rather than something I had to do. Somehow my work managed to catch the eye of the local college dean, and now here I am! My favorite foods are pheasant roast and peach sorbet, and since many of you also like those, we’ll definitely cover how to cook them! But first we have to cover cooking safety. I’m not sure what skill levels you’re all at, so some of what we go over might be repeat info that you already know, and some of it might be brand new; all I ask is that if it’s repeat, be patient, because it’s new for some people. We probably won’t start cooking things until next week, at the very earliest.” 

With that, he gets down to business, working through the safety information on the  [ syllabus ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_TX414s0erpapGWJdhYXMAjIh9IL33aIH1PcQAa5GtU/edit?usp=sharing) .

~~~~ 

By the time class is over, Ashe is exhausted, and he has what seems like a billion notes on his syllabus - items that need to be clarified, added, or removed, which he discovered thanks to the questions and feedback from his students.

He watches with a smile as everyone packs up, purposely ignoring how Claude has to practically shake Linhardt awake, and how Claude then eyes Byleth hungrily, stepping in her path and striking up a conversation.  _ No _ , that’s definitely not a hint of jealousy stirring in Ashe’s chest, no way. So what if Claude von Riegan can easily flirt with one of Ashe’s newfound crushes? It doesn’t matter, right? 

The twinge in Ashe’s gut says it indeed does matter, though he pulls himself from his reverie just in time for his heart to flutter: Byleth is pushing past Claude with a pinched look on her face, clearly unhappy with whatever the man had to say. Before Ashe can decide whether to check in on her or not, she smiles at him before turning to Dedue, sliding her arm through his. 

“Are you ready to go, Dedue?” When she looks up at Dedue, Ashe feels like he’s been kicked in the gut - though her face is somewhat blank, she still looks smitten. Averting his eyes from something that seems private, he looks to Claude, who is watching Byleth and Dedue, his eyes narrowed for only a moment before he relaxes and turns back to Linhardt, who is shuffling around the desk, getting their things packed. 

Byleth, Dedue, and Dimitri are out the door in one group, and Ashe feels a streak of longing settle in his chest - what he wouldn’t give to be in Dimitri’s place. He forces that thought aside as Claude and Linhardt walk by his desk; he waves at them, a friendly smile plastered on his face as he calls “Goodbye!” to the duo. Once the room is cleared, Ashe slumps into a chair, rubbing his temples to stave off the headache forming. 

A few deep breaths later, he gathers his things and heads home, where his dreams are haunted by sea blue eyes and a handsomely scarred face.


	2. The Partner Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude's scheme is enacted, Byleth tells him off, and Ashe has a dirty dream about two of his favorite cooks.

Byleth pretends to look at her syllabus, but she watches the door, waiting for Ashe to walk in; he captured her attention that first day of class, and she hasn’t been able to get him out of her mind since. When he walks in, she debates starting a conversation, but before she can get up to try, a group of her classmates file in and their chatter drowns out everything else. It’s Dedue and his group, Dimitri and Ingrid and the others. 

Though Byleth knows them all, she’s only really close with Dedue - and Dimitri by extension since Dedue rarely left Dimitri’s side when she first met them - and doesn’t really have an interest in inserting herself in their group any further. 

She’s grateful to be Ingrid’s cooking partner though, as she’s competent and willing to work with Byleth, which is more than she can say for most of the other pairs. Sylvain and Felix frequently butt heads, Linhardt sleeps through most of class, and Dedue does most of the work, relegating Dimitri to the simple tasks that don’t take much force. Annette is clumsy, and while Mercedes encourages her, Mercie also does basically all of the work to protect the safety of the group.

Ashe cooks like it’s an art, and it’s hard not to ogle him as he works; luckily she’s supposed to watch as he works, so it’s not  _ too _ out of place for her to be studying his every move. 

Ingrid strikes up a conversation about weekend plans and Byleth shrugs noncommittally; Ingrid seems to get the hint and scrolls through her phone until Claude and Linhardt approach their table, Claude clearing his throat to get their attention.

“Hi ladies. Linhardt and I were wondering if you’d be willing to switch partners? We’re having a difference of opinion and working together is proving difficult.”

Byleth cocks an eyebrow, amused; these two not getting along seems childish. Ingrid catches Byleth’s gaze and shrugs, deferring to Byleth. With a sigh, she nods.

“Yeah, I don’t mind partnering with Linhar-”

“No! I mean, I was hoping  _ we  _ could work together?” Claude interrupts her, motioning between themselves, and Byleth narrows her eyes, studying him. He holds still underneath her scrutiny, and finally Byleth nods, assenting.

“Fine. Just hurry up and make the switch, Ashe is about to start class.” She tries to soften her voice, really she does, but her annoyance must seep through because Ingrid, Claude, and even Linhardt jump into action, moving things around and making the necessary arrangements. 

Just in time too, because as Claude slides into the seat Ingrid vacated, Ashe calls the class to attention. He hasn’t looked their way, despite the noise, but when Ashe finally does glance their way, he fumbles a bit, and Byleth wants to know why. Is it simply that seats have changed without his knowledge, or is it that she’s partnered with Claude, who has been flirting with her since class started last week? 

She pushes that question (and the wisp of hope) to the back of her mind as Ashe begins class, going through the steps of a recipe they’ll be doing later that week. It’s not overly complicated but takes concentration, so she writes down the tips he gives on the recipe card he’d printed out for them. She forces herself to focus and not get distracted with how handsome she finds Ashe, his fingers long and slim, his hair fluffy and messy in just the right way, and his smile so genuine it hurts.

Claude keeps making snarky comments just loud enough for her to hear; he probably wants to make her laugh. While some of his comments  _ are  _ funny, Byleth has no interest in giving him any satisfaction, so instead of responding she just shushes him or glares. He doesn’t catch on though, and by the time class is over, Byleth is ready to punch something. Preferably Claude. Looks like it’s time to speak up.

“Listen, Claude,” Byleth whirls on him, facing him straight, her arms crossed as she makes a split-second decision, “I’m dating Dedue. And while I appreciate that you find me attractive, or whatever, he and I would both appreciate it if you’d stop flirting with me. It’s annoying and distracting. Either we work as cooking partners and keep things civil, or we’ll do another partner switch.” 

It’s not until after she speaks that she realizes Ashe is close enough to hear what she’d said -  _ had  _ he heard? Would her claiming to date Dedue ruin the possibility of even having a  _ sliver _ of a chance with Ashe? She can’t try to gauge his reaction right now though, because Claude is gaping at her like a fish, and she needs to appear stern and unamused, not distracted and concerned.

Having heard his name, Dedue steps closer and places his hand on her shoulder in support - it’s easy to tell it’s him by the size of his hands (which, yes, she’s spent many a night fantasizing about).

Byleth feels like the rest of the class is staring, but there’s nothing she can do about it now, so she holds her ground. Claude stares at her a moment longer, his eyes flicking to Dedue then back to Byleth before nodding once, firmly. 

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to offend or annoy; I didn’t realize you were with someone. I’ll do my best to stop flirting and act like a proper cooking partner.” He looks chagrined, and that’s enough for Byleth. With a nod of her own, she turns and gathers her things, smiling at Dedue and mouthing the word ‘later’ in response to his quirked eyebrow. 

Dedue nods and goes back to his seat, gathering his things as well, and Byleth finally takes the chance to look at Ashe. He looks a bit pained and queasy, and a small rock of worry settles in her gut. She hopes it’s not her declaration that upset him, but still she worries.

~~~

Ashe stares at his ceiling, unable to fall asleep in his bed. Byleth’s words play on a loop in his mind:  _ I’m dating Dedue. _

He really shouldn’t have any hint of romantic feelings for either of them. It’s not appropriate, both because he is their instructor, and because they are together and therefore unavailable to him. 

Ashe continues to try to talk himself out of his feelings for Dedue and Byleth until he finally falls into a restless sleep. 

Even in his dreams he can’t escape his feelings.

_ There are hands roaming his body, calloused against his naked skin, and his eyes jump open to see Byleth and Dedue both above him, small smiles on each of their faces. _

_ “B-Byleth? Dedue? What-” _

_ “Shhh dear one, we’re so excited you’re home. We can’t wait to get our fill of you.” Dedue gently strokes Ashe’s cheek and Ashe relaxes into the touch, confused but unwilling to question it. _

_ Byleth snickers, “Or you can’t wait to fill him up, dear.” _

_ Both Ashe and Dedue flush at the implication and Byleth coos in response. _

_ Surely he must be dreaming? But he can’t bring himself to care as Byleth and Dedue kiss every exposed inch of skin, Byleth’s fingers grazing the top of his sleep pants - _

Ashe wakes with a start, his body throbbing with desire. He runs a hand down his face, exhaustion itching at his eyes. The dream in all its dirty glory flashes through his mind again and he groans, fisting his hands against his eyes as though he could erase the salacious details from his memory. It seems that for all the convincing he tried to do, his feelings for Dedue and Byleth remain. 

“Ah hell.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send feedback! I've had a ton of fun with this fic and look forward to sharing more with you!


	3. Bernadetta Joins the Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new face joins the class, partners get switched (again) and Ashe delves further into his feelings for Byleth and Dedue.

Before class starts a few weeks later, an unfamiliar face peeks into the room, trembling like a leaf, and Ashe slowly walks to her, smiling and trying to seem as friendly and non-threatening as possible.

“Hello! Are you here for the cooking class?” he asks, and the woman squeaks in surprise before nodding hesitantly.

“Y-yes, my other class got cancelled because the instructor quit. So-so they sent me here. Is it too late for me to join? Bernie doesn’t mind working alone.”

Ashe shakes his head quickly, looking over at his students to see who might be best to pair up with this shy woman.

“Not too late at all! I’ll get you paired with someone! Come on in. What’s your name and what pronouns do you use?”

She squeaks out “Bernadetta! She/her!” like it’s the most painful thing she’s had to say, and Ashe does his best to hide a wince, instead smiling at her in what he hopes is a welcoming way before stepping back to the front of the classroom and surveying the room. “Hey class, we have a new student, Bernadetta. Is anyone willing to add her to your group?” 

Byleth immediately stands up and gathers her things, moving to the free desk by Dedue and Dimitri. “I can work alone, Chef. I’m sure Claude wouldn’t mind a new partner.” There’s no room for argument in her tone, but before Ashe can even try to direct Bernie to Byleth’s previous seat, Ingrid speaks up.

“I’ll take her, Ashe! Linhardt can go back with Claude like they were at the beginning of class. I’d love a new partner!”

Ashe blinks at her, then at the sluggish Linhardt who is doing exactly what Ingrid said and moving back to their old seat by Claude. There’s another beat of silence before Ashe turns to Bernadetta and motions to Ingrid’s table. “There you go, Ingrid is happy to be your partner! She’s a fairly strong cook, especially for this being a beginner class. If you need anything, let her or myself know.” 

The purple-haired woman practically runs to her new seat and Ashe starts teaching once she’s settled. The class goes by smoothly, though Bernie is twitchy and startles at practically every noise; at one point Ashe worries she’ll hide underneath the table, but other than jerking away from the counter, she doesn’t hide. By the end of the class, Ingrid seems to have pulled Bernie from her shell somewhat, less jumping and squeals of fear coming from their workstation, and Ashe counts that as a win in his book; he hopes Bernie continues coming to class.

Much to his happy surprise, she does show up for the next few classes, and seems to come further and further out of her shell. She doesn’t do too well with most of the men in the class though; she fearfully accuses Felix of wanting to kill her one time, practically shouting an apology as she hides behind Ingrid, who looks confused but protective. 

Once he smooths over  _ that _ incident, there are no more major disruptions like that for the next few classes, and it’s back to smooth sailing.

Except now Byleth is partner-less and he has to help her with her cooking.

It wouldn’t be such a problem if he didn’t remember his steamy dream every time he looks at her or Dedue or even talks to them; sometimes the things they say in person sound eerily similar to their dream teasing, and some days Ashe struggles to keep his composure.

After a few times of rushing to her aid, Ashe gets his reactions under control, and though his heart still pounds with affection which only grows deeper when they talk while they work, no longer does he immediately imagine them in bed together with Dedue.

Though he will admit to observing Dedue work and sharing words with him a few times, fascinated by the man’s skills in the kitchen.

One particular day, Ashe is walking around the room as they cook and his eyes catch on Dedue’s movements, which seem furtive, piquing Ashe’s curiosity. He moves closer, watching as Dedue adds some spices from containers in front of him that aren’t in the standard class sets, and before he can really think about what he’s doing, he approaches Dedue. 

“Dedue, you’re using your own spices! What are you using? Do you mind if I taste what you have when you’re done? I’m curious about how the spices change the flavor of the dish.”

Dimitri startles at Ashe’s sudden appearance at their table, but Dedue barely flinches, instead offering the container he’d just used to Ashe for inspection. “They’re traditional Duscurian spices. I use them in nearly everything I cook, unless I know someone does not like them. They tend to give foods a more sultry flavor.” 

“If you have time, would you mind staying after class one time and talking me through some of them?” 

Dedue’s eyebrows lift in surprise but he nods, eyes flicking to Dimitri briefly before coming back to Ashe. “Yes, I could do that. I wouldn’t mind. Let me know when works best for you, I do not usually have anything going on after our classes so I am available most of the time.”

Before Ashe can give a reply, Annette’s panicked yelp of “Chef, help!” draws him away in a hurry, and he rushes to her station to help mitigate the coming disaster as best he can. 

A few classes go by like this, Ashe and Dedue discussing spices until someone needs help, and Ashe also assisting Byleth with her cooking when she needs a spare set of hands. Slowly the three of them become what Ashe would consider friends. He can ignore his feelings for them both and maintain his professionalism while being friendly, right? 

Byleth seems to be opening up to him, actually smiling and showing more emotions, so he can safely assume she at least considers him a friend. And Dedue speaks first now, without waiting politely to be spoken to, sharing opinions and thoughts without apologizing for “speaking out of turn” (which Dimitri once informed Ashe is a hard habit to break in any friendship with Dedue).

Those thoughts run around Ashe’s head as he puts the last of his items in his bag when Byleth clears her throat, startling him from his internal musings on the manner of their friendships.

“Oh, Byleth! I didn’t realize you were still here, I’m so sorry. What can I do for you?”

Byleth leans against a nearby workstation and smiles at him, a secret curiosity playing across her face.

“Would you like to go out for drinks sometime, Ashe?”

Ashe freezes, shocked, gaping at Byleth like a deer caught in headlights, and it takes him a moment to come to his senses enough to reply, “U-uhm, I can’t. Aren’t you dating Dedue…?” He wants to smack himself as soon as he says it, but it’s an honest question; he wouldn’t dare to try to date someone who was already taken, no matter how attractive he found them.

Byleth shakes her head quickly and firmly. “No, no, Dedue is just helping me keep Claude off my tail. He’s been… persistent, so presenting myself as taken, especially by Dedue since he seems so intimidating, usually gets guys I’m not interested in to leave me alone.”

Ashe nods, seeing the shrewdness of her ruse. “That… makes sense. I can talk to Claude, if you need me to? You deserve a comfortable space to learn.” He offers, but Byleth waves him off, wrinkling her nose. 

“I’ve got it handled. Now, back to the topic at hand. If you don’t want to go on a date with me, just tell me no. I can handle the rejection and simply be your friend, Ashe.”

“Oh! Byleth, no, it’s not like that. I would love to go on a date with you, I just… I genuinely can’t risk my job, it’s important to me and I need it. Ask me again when class is done with and I’m all yours, a guaranteed yes!”

Byleth’s gaze is searching as she looks at him, and upon finding something that satisfies her, she nods, breaking into a small smile.

“Fair enough, I understand. Sorry if I’ve put you in a weird position, I have a habit of going after what I want without thinking it  _ completely _ through. I just needed to ask.” She pauses, and gives Ashe an appraising look. “If you happen to be out this weekend, I have it on good authority that Saturday evenings at the Garreg Mach Alehouse are usually pretty fun.” 

Ashe’s face scrunches in confusion and Byleth waits patiently for him to understand what she’s saying; when comprehension finally dawns in his eyes moments later, she smirks. “The Alehouse, huh? I’ve been meaning to visit, I haven’t been there in ages. Thanks for the suggestion Byleth.”

She nods at him and turns around, walking out and throwing the words “See you in class Chef!” over her shoulder. Ashe watches as she leaves, already caught up in the debate of whether or not he really should go. 

Byleth will be the death of him, in the best way.


	4. Accidental Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe is allowed to go out on the town. If he runs into some of his students, it's purely coincidence; there are only so many places to go in town, after all. Right?

Ashe sits in the car, staring at the sign on the building in front of him:  _ Garreg Mach Alehouse _ . Is he really here, on the whim that he might run into Byleth? Is he really playing with fire like this? 

“It’s just for a drink. I am allowed to go out on the weekends. I’m allowed to have a life. It’s only a coincidence if I run into Byleth or any of my other students, as this is a popular place” Ashe says out loud, meeting his own gaze in the rearview mirror. 

After hyping himself up for a few more moments, Ashe steps out of his car and walks into the bar, pausing to show his ID to the bouncer - he gets carded every time, a minor annoyance to being as young as he is. The bar itself isn’t too crowded, but it’s still pretty full, and Ashe feels his instinct to hide surface. 

Pushing that feeling down, he holds his head high as he surveys the room. He doesn’t see Byleth yet - or anyone he recognizes from his class - so he heads to the counter and orders a drink, a blueberry lavender mojito that’s the night’s specialty. He sips slowly while he waits, watching what happens in the room with mild interest; he’s always enjoyed people-watching and coming up with backstories for everyone as a form of entertainment.

Lost in thought, as usual, he doesn’t notice Byleth until she’s beside him, bumping her shoulder against his. “So that couple over there? She’s got a job promotion she’s dying to tell him about, but he can’t stop talking about the game that was on TV last night even though it was boring as hell.” 

Ashe jumps, startled, and turns to her with a small grin. “Byleth! I didn’t know you’d gotten here. It’s good to see you.” It takes him a moment, but then he registers what she’s said. “Do you really think that’s what’s happening with that couple?” 

Byleth laughs loudly, shrugging. “Maybe, maybe not. The way she’s bouncing her leg, I’m sure she has  _ something  _ to say, whether it be ending the date or some news about her life.” She turns to the lavender-haired bartender who appears out of nowhere and orders a bourbon, and Ashe breaks in, insisting the bartender stick it on his tab. That’s not  _ too _ weird, right? 

Byleth smirks and lifts her glass in a “thanks” salute before taking a sip. She shudders slightly then lets out a pleased sigh. “Always hits the spot. Now, fancy seeing you here, Professor.” She teases, and Ashe can feel his ears heat, a sure sign they’re turning red with embarrassment. 

“Please, just call me Ashe, really! Especially when we’re out like this. There’s no need to be formal. Also, it’s my understanding that this is quite a popular place, and I like to keep up with what my peers are interested in.” He responds, downing the rest of his drink and signaling for another, hoping to settle his nerves. There’s no good reason he’s this nervous around Byleth… Except for the fact that he finds her as beautiful as the Goddess Sothis and is so easily distracted by everything about her, from the curve of her hips to the lift of her lips and the length of her legs. 

Byleth grabs his attention again when she hands him his drink, her nose wrinkled. “It’s not bad, but it’s far too sweet for my tastes. I’m sure Dedue would enjoy it though, he likes sweet things like you.” Ashe chokes on the sip he was taking, caught off-guard by the way she had just phrased that.

“You think I’m sweet?” He asks, gulping more of his drink as soon as the words are out of his mouth.  _ Why would I ask that?? _

She laughs, unrestrained, and drinks the reset of her bourbon before answering with a sly smile, “I meant he likes sweet things the way you do, but now that you mention it, yes, I do think you’re quite sweet!” 

Ashe sputters again, not sure what to say in response, knowing his instinct to say  _ you’re also very sweet Byleth _ is too inappropriate for them.

Despite the pair standing together, a man comes over and tries to buy her a drink and ask her to dance; she waves him off dismissively, turning her attention more obviously to Ashe. “What’s your favorite dish to make?” She asks, and Ashe’s gaze flicks to the man she’d just turned her back on before meeting her eyes and smiling.

“I really enjoy cooking pheasant roast with berry sauce. It was my adoptive father’s favorite meal, and I learned to cook it to make him happy. Not - not that he demanded that I make him happy or anything, but I wanted to show my appreciation for all he did for my siblings and I, so I did what I could to make life pleasant for him.” He’s flustered again, nervously downing more of his drink. Byleth motions for refills without taking her eyes from him, a soft smile on her face.

“It seems like your adoptive father was a good guy. Do you know how you were adopted, or was it a from-birth thing?” She sips her new whiskey, head cocked as she waits for his answer.

Ashe takes a drink of his beverage, hoping to further mellow what’s left of the nerves he feels. “I know how it happened! My birth parents owned a small restaurant in town that I used to help with, but they both got sick and died when I was young, leaving me to care for my younger siblings. It wasn’t easy, and I did things I’m not proud of. Eventually Lonato - the man who adopted me - caught me, and instead of turning me over, he took me and my siblings in. He raised us as his own and did his best by us.” Ashe gets lost in his drink, staring down the ice cubes and getting very quiet. 

“He was murdered when I was just starting college. His biological son Christopher had died a few years prior, and it was under suspicious circumstances… Lonato never gave up searching for the truth, and it led him down a dark path. I tried to keep things light and pull him from the darkness, but I wasn’t home as much as I wanted to be, with classes and a part-time job... So the organization he was investigating - he got too close to the wrong people, and it blew up in his face, got him killed. He left everything to me in his will, and eventually the guilty group was arrested, so I did my best to set things up for an easy life for my siblings and worked hard to get where I am now.”

Ashe doesn’t realize he’s crying until Byleth pulls him into her arms and strokes his hair, comforting him as he sniffles. “I’m so sorry you’ve been through all of that, Ashe. You’re such a light in the world and a wonderful person, I’m sure they would all be so very proud of who you are now. And… I know what it’s like to lose a parent. My mom died when I was born and my father raised me… He died about a year ago now, I think? It’s… Some days it feels like just yesterday that I lost him. Anyway, just so you know you’re not alone.” 

He holds on to her for a moment longer, giving her a squeeze before pulling away and wiping at his eyes, an embarrassed chuckle slipping from his lips. “I’m sorry, I’m sure you weren’t expecting things to get so somber when you invited me out-”

Byleth snorts, shaking her head and shooting him a wink. “Not sure what you mean,  _ Professor _ , we just happened to run into each other at this popular establishment, remember?” She’s teasing, and the sadness that had permeated their little bubble dissipated quickly, pulling a genuine laugh from Ashe.

“Right you are, Byleth. I’m very glad we ran into each other though.” A glance at his watch draws curses from his lips. “Shit! Sorry it’s just - It’s late. Later than I expected it to be. Time flies, and all that. I have to be up early to teach tomorrow, and I’ll have to pick up my car in the morning because I’m not comfortable driving after I’ve drank so much.”

Byleth looks at the clock on the wall and nods, her eyes wide. “Yeah, I have an early job to get to. I walked, so my car is still at home. Do you stay in the professor apartments?”

Ashe gathers his things slowly, nodding before rubbing at his eyes to try and clear the fuzzy buzzed feeling from his head. “Yeah, I managed to land a place on the first floor, luckily. No drunken stair-climbing for me tonight.” He’s not sure why she’s asking, but he’d tell her anything she wants to know, now and in the future.

“Cool, we’ll walk together then. My apartment is on the other side of that block, so not much further from you. Thanks for the drinks, Yuri.” As Byleth waits for him to be ready she hands over the appropriate bills to pay for their drinks and then some, nodding at the bartender. She takes Ashe’s hand then slides her arm through his, walking outside with him. The fresh, slightly cool air sobers him up a bit, and Ashe wrinkles his nose, pulling Byleth a little closer as they walk. 

They don’t talk, Ashe too nervous and Byleth just quietly enjoying his presence, until they arrive at the door of his apartment building. “This… this is me. But I insist you let me walk you home, I’m a gentleman after all!” Byleth giggles and shakes her head, reaching up and patting his cheek. 

“I’m okay, I have self-defense training, and it’s not a far walk, just around the corner. I can even text you when I get home, your number is on the syllabus.” Ashe frowns, wanting to argue, but before he can, Byleth lifts herself a bit and presses a kiss to his cheek. “See you in class, Professor.” She practically sprints away, leaving Ashe staring at the spot she just stood, his hand gently touching where her lips had graced his skin. 

“See you in class, Byleth.” he whispers into the night, his heart soaring with the euphoria of the night. 


	5. Do Your Dishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth guest lectures because Ashe was once again left to do the dishes.

The first time his students don’t wash the dishes after class, Ashe doesn’t think anything of it; after all, they probably just forgot, what with the excitement of actually being able to cook and all. So he does their dishes and heads home a little later than usual. It probably won’t happen again, right?

Wrong.

The second time it happens, Ashe excuses it again, because the dish they’d made wasn’t very complicated, and there weren’t a lot of dishes to be done, so it would be easy to forget.

But then it happens for a third time, and Ashe knows it’s not just forgetfulness, though it’s not malicious either - most of his students just come from privileged backgrounds so they don’t have to deal with the mundane chores like dishes.

It should be common sense to wash the dishes before you leave your cooking class, but apparently not, if the stacks of dirty pots and pans at some of the stations are any indication. Ashe does his best to not get frustrated and takes a moment to heave some calming breaths before he sets to work, washing the dishes leftover from his students; there’s no way he can just leave them for the janitor to do!

It’s two hours later when he finally gets to leave, and Ashe is exhausted. He drags himself into his tiny faculty apartment, drops some food into the fishtank, and flops into his one comfortable chair, kicking his shoes off with a relieved sigh. He debates turning on a cooking show, or one of his knight movies, but decides against it - he still has class tomorrow, after all. With a groan, he lists himself out of his chair and goes about his nightly routine before crawling into bed, cuddling his body pillow and setting his alarm for early-as-heck o’clock. 

When he sleeps, he dreams of warm voices, soft touches, and dark teal and bright white hair in bed beside him.

~~

Walking into his class the next day, he considers making a reminder announcement about cleaning up after yourself, but then the usual bundle of students walks in, loud and boisterous, and the thought is forgotten as they pull him into their antics. Apparently Sylvain had flirted with the wrong girl last night, and Ingrid had to clean up the mess, something she seems to do frequently. 

When the story is finished, it’s time to start class, and Ashe jumps right in, going over the details of the recipe and walking them through the prep. As the students work, Ashe walks around, stopping to talk and assist as needed, offering suggestions when he notices something. 

“Dimitri, If you cut it this way, you’ll be able to chop faster.”

“Please Sylvain, you really should use the cutting board. Not only does it protect the counter, but it’s safer for everyone.”

“Don’t be afraid to turn up the heat, it’ll get the water boiling faster, Claude.”

“B-Byleth, you’re, uh - you are very efficient and smooth with your chopping, it’s admirable.”

So it goes, Ashe ignoring his nervous slip-ups as he talks with Byleth and Dedue, feeling much more steady when he talks to the rest of the class. He pushes down the theories of what that might mean, what Byleth and Dedue might mean to him, because they’re his  _ students _ , he can’t  _ have feelings for them _ . Once the class is through the prep, he walks them through mixing the ingredients together, taking his time to give proper examples instead of just telling them, and a few of them even look like they understand what they should be doing.

Sylvian is goofing off, doing something on his phone, and Ingrid is so occupied with trying to get him to  _ shut up and listen _ that she’s not paying much attention either. But thankfully their partners - Bernadetta and Felix - are paying close attention, so Ashe feels like they won’t burn their food this time.

Dedue is watching his movements intently, as is Byleth, and Ashe feels his face flush, though he tries to ignore the feelings yet again. Claude is pretending to focus, but he keeps glancing across the room at Byleth, trying to catch her attention, preening; it annoys Ashe, slices him with jealousy though he has no right, and the desire to snap at everyone to  _ pay attention damnit _ rises in his throat. The words die out, though, as he locks eyes with Dedue and the tall man gives Ashe an encouraging smile that spurs him to continue calmly and firmly. Eventually the rest of them  _ do _ pay attention, and the class moves on smoothly.

By the time class is over, Ashe has completely forgotten about saying anything about them doing their dishes, so as everyone clears out, piles of dirty dishes are once again left for Ashe to clean. With a defeated sigh, he turns on his audiobook of  _ Loog and the Maiden of the Wind _ and sets to work, losing himself in the repetitive movements of washing dishes and the soothing voice of the narrator. 

It’s not until Byleth physically bumps into him, nudging his shoulder with hers, that he realizes she’s there, and he jumps so high he almost drops the plate he’s washing.

“Byleth! What - what are you doing here? I thought you left already!” He scrambles to pause his book

Byleth cocks an eyebrow then holds up her phone, shrugging. “I did, but then I realized I forgot my phone, so I came back for it.” She looks at the piles of dishes he’s cleaning and narrows her eyes, frowning. “There are too many here to be just yours. Are people not doing their dishes?” 

Ashe looks at the dishes then at her, gaping and struggling to answer as she puts her bag and phone down on a table nearby and rolls up her sleeves, then grabs a dish from him and a rag from nearby and starts washing dishes as well.

“Byleth what are you-?”

“I’m not leaving you here alone to do dishes that aren’t even yours. You shouldn’t have to stay late cleaning up after those of us that don’t take care of our responsibilities. I know it’s not everyone - probably just the kids that come from obscene money - but you’re not their maid and they need to grow up. Plus, I’m sure this isn’t the first time this has happened, why didn’t you say anything to the class?”

She isn’t accusing, per se, but it still flusters Ashe, and he struggles yet again with how to respond, instead focusing on a particularly hard-to-clean spot on the bowl in his hand. They clean in silence until Ashe finally speaks up, “I forgot, honestly. It’s such a habit for me to clean up my own messes, and I forget it’s not that way for everyone.” His response is quiet, subdued; he’s embarrassed to admit that after all his hard work, he’s not the perfect teacher.

Byleth doesn’t say anything, just nods in understanding, and the two continue cleaning, brushing against each other occasionally, a fluid dance evolving from their movements. 

The companionable quiet is relaxing for Ashe, and though Byleth makes his heart race, he finds himself happy that she’s by his side helping him clean.

It’s about twenty minutes later that they finish putting away the freshly-washed dishes, and Ashe looks over the classroom with a sense of pride. 

“Thank you for your help Byleth! You definitely made the time go by faster.” 

Byleth smiles at him, then cocks her head, observing as he packs his things up. “What were you listening to earlier, on your phone? It sounded interesting.”

Ashe blushes, ducking his head in embarrassment. “It’s, uh, an audiobook version of  _ Loog and the Maiden of the Wind _ . It’s one of my favorite books, and I like listening to it when I do repetitive tasks like washing dishes; it gives me something else to focus on.”

Byleth nods in understanding and pulls her bag back over her shoulder. “I do something similar, but with music. Different playlists for different tasks. Like you said, it’s a good distraction while doing something repetitive.” 

They walk to the parking lot together, chatting about the week as their arms occasionally brush, sending electricity along their skin. Arriving at Byleth’s car, she leans against it, smiling up at Ashe. 

“I know we were just doing the dishes, but I had fun. Hopefully we won’t have to do extra dishes again, but if you ever end up needing help with anything before or after class, just let me know!”

The offer makes Ashe blush and he nods, rubbing the back of his neck. Before he can respond, Byleth gives him a tight hug then practically dives into her car, rolling the window down before she gets settled. “I’ll see you in class, okay?”

“See you in class, Byleth. Drive safe!” Ashe waves to her as she pulls out, then walks to his own car, marveling at the fact that that was probably the most fun he’d had washing dishes in a  _ long _ time.

~~~~

Byleth stands in front of the class when Ashe arrives, and points him to the seat she usually occupies. He puts up a small protest, but a glare from Byleth leaves him speechless, sitting in her chair. The rest of the class files in as usual and sends confused looks toward Ashe, who just shrugs; he’s not sure what’s going on either.

Once everyone is in class, Byleth shuts the door and stares at them all, hands on her hips. “I found Ashe here after our last class, doing cleaning that is not his responsibility, apparently not for the first time. And he’s too kind to say anything, which is why I’m saying something now. You should all be ashamed of yourself. Part of cooking is cleaning up your damn messes, and sure Ashe is our professor, but it’s not his job to clean up after himself  _ and  _ all of you. So get your shit together. Tonight, nobody leaves until their dishes are done. Dedue and I are enforcing.”

Everyone glances at Dedue - even Ashe - and though he looks a bit surprised, he nods, as though he’d always planned on doing just that. When no one protests, Byleth nods then steps towards her seat. “Sorry about that Ashe, the class is yours now.” 

Ashe waits just a moment before walking to where Byleth had stood, and he hums a bit as he sorts through his notes, flushed red.  _ She’d make a good, no-nonsense teacher. _ The thought crosses his mind and Ashe clears his throat, finally finding his place in his notes and launching into his lesson. 

Cooking once again goes smoothly, the onion gratin soup a thankfully easy recipe; most get a handle on it with ease. Only Ingrid and Bernadetta’s soup is messed up, much to Ingrid’s chagrin. Their soup isn’t ruined, but it’s definitely the worst in the class. Not that Ashe says that, choosing to encourage the duo instead.

The true test comes when the cooking is finished and everyone is packing their things up. Dedue is doing his dishes, quietly instructing Dimitri on how to do the same, and Ashe leaves them alone, satisfied and a bit flustered - Dedue has such patience and such a good teaching voice and -  _ no _ ! Ashe shakes the thoughts from his mind and moves on, Byleth joining him for his walk around the room; she washes her dishes as soon as she’s finished with them, instead of waiting until the end to wash them all.

Felix has started doing the dishes, but Sylvain is loafing around, pouting. “Aw come on Byleth, nobody likes it when the  _ man _ is all wet!” Sylvain protests, and Ashe has to tamp down his irritation. He opens his mouth retort but is cut off by an irritated Felix.

“Don’t be such a spoiled brat, Sylvain - help me do the damn dishes.” Sylvain shoots Felix a surprised look then has the decency to look chagrined as he falls into line beside Felix, helping with the dishes. Satisfied, Ashe moves on, Byleth his ever-present shadow.

Bernadetta is practically hiding her face in the drying towel, but Ingrid looks very embarrassed. “I’m so sorry Ashe, it was rude of me to leave without cleaning; my upbringing and privilege is no excuse for not doing my portion of the work. Bernadetta and I will be sure to clean up our messes before we leave.” Bernie mumbles an agreement, half-heartedly, and Ashe smiles at Ingrid, nodding in acceptance.

“I appreciate the apology, Ingrid; I understand that sometimes it can be hard to remember. If I’m honest, there are nights when I leave my dishes at home in the sink until the next day, but we can’t do that here. We don’t want to leave even more of a mess for the janitor.” Ingrid nods seriously at his words, and Ashe moves to the next table, smiling at how put-out Claude looks. 

“Hey Ashe, thanks for all your help man. Sorry we haven’t been doing our dishes, I’ve got no good excuse. Lin and I will do better next time.” Claude puts on a friendly facade and Ashe’s skin crawls, but he lets it go, smiling back at the man. 

“Of course Claude, it’s what I’m here for. Everyone makes mistakes, and like I told Ingrid and Bernie, it’s not always a big deal. We just have to think about who has to clean up our messes if it’s not us, and I can’t allow the janitor to do so much extra work; he has a family to get home to.”

Before Ashe or Claude can say more, Byleth cuts in, effectively dismissing Claude. “Is there anything else you need, Ashe? Do you have all the ingredients for next week’s lessons? Is there anything I can do to help?”

Ashe is a little startled, but he shakes his head, frowning a little. “I think I’m all good Byleth. Thank you though.” 

Byleth waits a beat then nods, going back to her seat and once again ignoring Claude.

“Alright, once your dishes are done, feel free to leave. Thank you all for a great class, and I look forward to seeing you next time!”

Everyone exists fairly quickly, only Dedue and Byleth staying back, though Byleth is packing up; Dedue walks straight to Ashe with a determined look on his stoic face.

“Ashe, if you would be okay with it, I’d like to cook you something from my homeland. I’m from Duscur, and you seem to appreciate a wide variety of cuisines, instead of focusing purely on Foldanese dishes. I want to show my appreciation and would also like to get to know you outside of class.” There’s a faint flush to his cheeks at the admission, but before Ashe can even process enough to answer, Byleth breaks in, a wide grin on her face.

“Ashe, Dedue’s food is  _ amazing _ , I definitely think you need to let him cook for you!”

“Oh! O-only if Byleth can also come? Since she seems to also like your cooking. I’d love to try some recipes from Duscur, Dedue. Please just let me know when works best for you - we can meet before or stay late after class, or meet on an off day too, just say the word!” Ashe hopes he doesn’t sound  _ too _ desperate, but he’s excited to spend time with Dedue, and taste some food that he hasn’t before; Ashe trusts that Dedue can cook very well, despite being in a beginner class. 

Dedue nods, shooting Byleth a glance Ashe can’t decipher. “Before class would be good, that way we aren’t staying too late, and the ingredients will be as fresh as possible. There is a market by my apartment that sells the right ingredients, I’ll stop and get them on my way.” 

They chat a few more minutes and set the date - well, no, it’s not a  _ date- _ date, it’s just the day that Dedue will be cooking a special meal for him… Which, admittedly,  _ does _ sound a bit like a date. 

Ashe shakes that thought from his head with vigor as he climbs into his car and drives home, excitement infusing itself throughout his body. Time alone with Dedue and Byleth!

It’s not until he gets home that he realizes he’ll be in close proximity with the two people who simultaneously make his heart jump out of his chest and make him feel like he’s safe at home. 

_ Ah hell _ .


	6. Not-A-Date and the Great Guest Lecture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedue cooks for Ashe and Byleth, the men wrestle with their praise kinks, and a confession (or two) gets made!

When the time comes for Dedue to cook, Dedue is a bit nervous. He’s never cooked for Ashe before, and he wants everything to be  _ perfect _ . He  _ needs _ to impress Ashe.

At these thoughts, Dedue smiles softly. It wasn’t long ago that his sole focus was caring for Dimitri, and now here he is, going after his heart’s desires. It’s a nice change, though Dedue wouldn’t trade his companionship with Dimitri for anything. They’d discovered a lot about themselves through their time together, and he’d made plenty of friends through Dimitri’s friendship.

Dedue stops into the small corner store by his apartment and greets the loud cashier, a woman named Anna who is always delighted when he comes in. He peruses the shelves, grabbing the ingredients he knows he’ll need, and the cashier rings him up, examining the ingredients with a shrewd eye. 

“Cooking for someone?” She asks, and Dedue nods, trying to ignore the heat that rises to his cheeks. Anna catches it though, and gives him a knowing wink. “Impressive dish, must be someone special.” She leaves it at that and gives him his total, a small discount applied. Though Dedue tries to argue, Anna waves him away, grinning. “Just go treat them right, okay? You deserve someone special.” 

Dedue leaves the store with a spring in his step, mostly due to nerves but also excited for the time ahead of him.

Ashe and Byleth are already there when he arrives, Ashe in the middle of cleaning a cooking space for him. 

“Ashe, you did not have to do that for me, I could have done it myself!” Dedue scolds lightly and Ashe blushes, scratching the back of his neck shyly. 

“It’s a bit of a habit by now, and I wanted things to be ready for you when you made it! I want to help this go smoothly for you.” 

“I appreciate the help. Would either of you like to help prepare the ingredients?” Both Ashe and Byleth jump at the chance to help, and the three work in quiet, the only conversation Dedue giving instructions as things cook. 

When everything is together, Dedue shoos the two into seats before putting the finishing touches on the meal. Placing the food on the plates, he sets them in front of the pair and makes his own plate, sitting beside them.

“Thank you Dedue!” Ashe exclaims, and they all begin eating. Ashe and Byleth make noises of appreciation for the delicious meal, and Dedue shifts uncomfortably in his seat; both because he’s still not used to praise, and because the praise affects him more than he’d ever allow himself to dream, despite trying to will his body to be calm.

They eat in relative silence, interspersed with compliments on his cooking and questions about a specific flavor or ingredient.

By the time they’re finished, some people from the class are trickling in, and Dedue feels it’s only kind to offer them some of the food that is still left - and thankfully still warm.

None are too rude to decline, especially with Ashe’s encouragement, and so each of his classmates has a small plate of his cooking. They also praise him for the wonderful flavor of the dish, but it doesn’t affect him as much as praise from Byleth and Ashe did.

“Oooh Ashe,” Annette suddenly squeals, “can Dedue please guest lecture in our class? I’d love to learn how to make this!” Annette’s words are echoed by most of the class, and Ashe is nodding in agreement. 

Turning to Dedue, he raises an eyebrow, “Would you be willing to guest lecture? I’d be happy to let you take over a class if you’re willing.” 

Dedue looks surprised but nods his assent after a moment. “I would be happy to teach the class dishes from Duscur.” He declares, and Annette sends up a cheer that the whole room participates in. 

“That’s great Dedue! After class we can discuss specifics while we clean up. For now, let’s go ahead and get started!” Ashe jumps into the lesson for the day and Dedue loses himself in Ashe’s voice and the graceful movements of his slender but strong hands. Thankfully the dish they’re making - Garreg Mach Meat Pie - is something Dedue can make in his sleep, so he has no problem being distracted; plus it gives him a chance to allow Dimitri to do more work, which he’s always asking for. 

After class, Dedue stays behind, and as he washes dishes with Ashe, he feels as though he can’t keep the words down anymore, a rare feeling that he gives in to, “Ashe, I find you endlessly fascinating and extremely attractive. I… I understand that you likely do not want a romantic relationship with me, but I needed to say the words.” 

Ashe fumbles, and Dedue smiles inwardly at the man’s obvious embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry if my feelings are unwanted. I assure you that I can keep things professional in class and my work will not be impacted. If possible, I would like to be friends, because no matter what I would like to have you in my life after your class.” 

Ashe, using his usual avoidance technique, scrubs hard at a spot on the dish he’s currently washing, and Dedue waits patiently for his answer. Finally, Ashe finishes the dish and lets out a deep sigh, looking at the man mournfully. 

“I’m more than happy to be your friend Dedue! I just don’t know if we can be more than that, especially not while class is still happening.” Ashe scrunches his nose as though the words taste bad, and Dedue chuckles, nodding.

“Of course Ashe, I would not wish to impose in any way. Thank you for your honesty, and for helping with the dishes. Now, in lighter topics, when would you like me to guest lecture? The ingredients are not difficult to acquire, especially in large quantities; the store by my apartment always has plenty in stock.” 

They talk a little bit more about the plan, flesh out details on who is bringing what and how Dedue will get Ashe the recipe so he can make copies for the rest of the class, and then part ways amicably, Dedue ignoring the slightly hollow feel from Ashe’s mild rejection. 

It’s not that Dedue hadn’t expected Ashe to refuse him in the polite way Ashe does everything, but the romantic rejection still stung; though he is grateful that Ashe is willing to still be friends, despite Dedue’s feelings. 

Dedue ponders his emotions as he prepares for bed, and drifts into a troubled sleep plagued by worries about lecturing and his relationship with Ashe.

~~~~

On the day of Dedue’s guest lecture, Ashe shuffles papers at his desk nervously, unsure what he should be doing since Dedue will be teaching. Where will he sit? Will Dedue have enough for him to cook, or will he have to watch and assist others? 

Dedue comes in with Dimitri ten minutes before class, both men’s arms filled with boxes of ingredients. “Good afternoon Ashe! I have all the ingredients for everyone here. Dimitri and I will pass them out - you’re welcome to help if you’d like.” Dedue and Dimitri place the boxes at their workstation then go around, divvying up the ingredients until there is a set at each station.

They finish shortly before the rest of the class arrives, and Dedue takes his place at the front of the class, beside Ashe. In a low tone, Dedue turns to Ashe and says “Ashe, if you’d like, you can work with Dimitri or Byleth, since neither have partners, or you can just watch. Unfortunately, I did not think about getting ingredients for three people cooking solo.” Dedue looks a bit put-out and Ashe is quick to allay his concerns.

“Please don’t worry, I will happily work with Byleth if she’d like! It seems like Dimitri has this one handled.” Ashe nods to where Dimitri is already getting to work, prepping his station and tools, something that soothes any concerns Ashe had about Dimitri’s ability to safely cook without Dedue. 

Dedue glances at Dimitri and nods once, keeping his eyes on Ashe as Ashe checks with Byleth. Once Ashe settles in his seat, grateful Byleth is allowing him to work with her, Dedue begins his lesson.

As the lesson goes on, nobody messes up  _ too _ terribly, but by the end, most people have a bland rendition of Dedue’s dish. Dedue himself goes around and taste-tests them, giving feedback, and when he gets to Ashe and Byleth, Ashe has to force himself to stand still. He wants to make Dedue proud, and he prays that he and Byleth got the dish correct; they hadn’t shied away from spices like most of the class. 

“Ashe, Byleth, this is almost perfect, perhaps the best in the class. I’m very impressed, very well done to both of you!” The praise is simple but sends heat through Ashe’s veins; he tries to ignore the memory of his fantasy that surfaces at the praise, but his mind dwells on the happiness and pride in Dedue’s eyes and words and it’s a losing battle. 

Thankfully, Dedue moves back to the front of the class, and Ashe just hopes Byleth doesn’t notice before he can hide how his body is reacting to Dedue’s praise and the memory of his steamy dream. Ashe gets his body under control as Dedue finishes the lesson and the class breaks into washing their dishes.

Eventually the rest of his students leave, bidding each other goodbye, and all that’s left is himself, Byleth, and Dedue. Byleth seems distracted by something on her phone, so Ashe turns his attention to Dedue.

“Thank you for teaching today, Dedue. Everyone seemed to really enjoy it, even if they didn’t all master the dish on their first try. Not everyone is used to using spices, especially in this class.” Ashe doesn’t exactly know why he’s trying to explain the spice thing, he’s sure Dedue already knows, but it feels important to say anyway. “You taught really well, even Linhardt was able to follow along! You kept his attention, which can be a bit of a struggle.” Ashe realizes he’s starting to babble and snaps his mouth shut, flushing; as a man of few words, Dedue probably doesn’t appreciate his (admittedly nervous) rambling.

To Ashe’s surprise, Dedue smiles and nods at the compliment. “Thank you, Ashe, for allowing me this opportunity. I enjoyed teaching others about cuisine from Duscur. Now, if you have no further need for me today, I’ll take my leave; Sylvain made group plans for after class and Dimitri insisted I join because he believes I need to, quote, ‘let loose and relax a bit.’” Byleth giggles and both men look at her, surprised. She glances up at them and waves them off, returning to her phone and essentially ignoring them. 

Ashe shakes his head and gestures to the door, “You’re free to go Dedue. Again, thank you very much!” Dedue nods again and leaves, slipping his bag over his shoulder as he walks out the door and Ashe tries not to stare too obviously at the man’s ass.

“So Ashe, you’ve got a thing for praise, eh?” 

Byleth’s voice startles Ashe from his admiration of Dedue, and he goes beet red as he turns to Byleth, stuttering. “Wh-what? What do you mean?”

Byleth smirks and nods towards his groin. “I saw the way you reacted when Dedue told us we did well. You’ve got a thing for praise… Maybe a thing for Dedue too?” 

“N-no, not at all!” A pause and Ashe heaves a defeated sigh, hunching his shoulders, ashamed. “Well, maybe? A little?” 

Byleth gives him a blank, knowing stare, saying nothing for long enough that Ashe squirms under her gaze, the need to fill the silence welling. Luckily Byleth saves him from rambling by nodding again, cocking her head. “Yeah, he’s very handsome, and a good person; I’ve got a thing for him too. We’ve got good taste, eh Ashe?” She winks at him and starts to leave the classroom, turning back for just a moment to tease him just a bit further, “See you next time and good job today,  _ Professor _ .” 

Ashe stares at the door, gobsmacked and shifting uncomfortably. Emotions war in his chest, grateful that Byleth hadn’t ridiculed him for his feelings and…  _ interests _ , but confused at how easily he had owned up to his crush on Dedue and Byleth admitting her own feelings for Dedue. 

_ What does it mean? _

Ashe plays that question through his mind on repeat as he goes about his day, his last thought before sleep of the dream he’d had a short while ago involving all three of them in a rather compromising but sweet position… 


	7. Classes End: A Bittersweet Parting and a New Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class is over! What will happen to our main trio? Will they stick together? Will they fall apart? Stay tuned!

Ashe looks at the calendar on his wall and blanches in shock - it’s almost the end of the course! Time has gone by so quickly. Frowning at the calendar, he pulls out his phone and texts his friend Hilda.

**Robin Hood: Do you think you’d be able to embroider names on eleven aprons and chef’s hats? I’d need them in a week?**

**Delicate Flower: Hmmmm I guess! If you bring me everything I need. And coffee every day until they’re done.**

**Robin Hood: Of course, anything for my favorite seamstress. Send me your orders and what you need for the stuff and I’ll drop it all off later today!**

**Delicate Flower: ;* Thanks, arrow boy**

Ashe chuckles at Hilda’s antics - so very like her - then slips his phone into his pocket and drives to a nearby cookware outlet store, picking up enough aprons and chef’s hats for the entirety of his class. He also grabs a few tools that catch his eye, including a set of measuring spoons to finally replace the set that he lost half of in his move into the faculty apartments months ago. 

His phone pings with a text and upon opening, it’s the list from Hilda. He finds the nearest craft store and gets help from the associate on duty to get all the items he needs. 

Gathering everything and a drink for Hilda, Ashe makes his way to Hilda’s apartment, letting himself in with his spare key. 

“Hilda, I’m here and I have the goods!” 

Hilda’s boyfriend Caspar comes out from the kitchen with a plate of food. “Heya Ashe! Hil’s getting ready, she’s been setting up her sewing room for this stuff all morning. You know where it is. Need any food before you head in there?” 

Ashe shakes his head no and heads to Hilda’s sewing room, bags of supplies in hand. “Hilda, can I come in?” He asks as he peeks his head in the open door. She looks up from her sewing machine and grins at him, motioning him inside. 

“So what’s this big project you want from me?” 

Ashe hands over the coffee and the bag of supplies, sitting down on a chair that’s piled with fabric.

“Well, you know how I’m teaching a cooking class? Our last meeting is coming up and since they’re a fairly small group, I want to give them all gifts: personalized aprons and hats. I think they’ll like it, or at least I hope they will. I want them to have one last happy memory of the class, and also give them a thank you, because they’ve been great.” 

Hilda squeals excitedly and claps her hands, rifling through the bag she’d sat at her feet. “Oooh Ashe, these are so cute! These will look amazing, especially with the threads I have here, somewhere…” She trails off as she moves to digging through a drawer of her workstation, pulling out a handful of threads in multiple colors. 

“Okay, you gave me the list of names, now get out! I have work to do.” Ashe chuckles at Hilda’s antics and walks out to her calling “Thanks for the coffee!” to his back. He says bye to Caspar and once he’s left their apartment, he goes to a local park, not quite ready to go back to his empty house. 

Sitting on the swings, Ashe watches as couples walk hand-in-hand and families play on the playground, and he feels a bitter twinge for the family he’s lost. He’s distracted enough that he doesn’t notice Byleth come and take the seat beside him, once again nudging his shoulder to pull him from his thoughts.

“Oh! Byleth! You seem to always do that, surprise me. What are you doing here?” 

She shrugs, pushing against the ground to get her swing moving before she responds, “I was taking a walk. Saw some familiar shaggy silver hair and thought I’d take a chance to see if it was who I hoped it was.” She winks at him then and Ashe blushes, letting his hair fall over his face to hide the pink of his cheeks.

“Why are you out here, Ashe?”

“I realized this morning that we’re almost finished with class. It’s gone by quickly and it’s been a wonderful experience. I don’t want it to end, but at the same time I’m very much ready for it to be over. I need a break from…” he gestures vaguely in the air, as though that would explain everything, but when he looks at Byleth, she’s nodding like it makes the most sense in the world. 

  
  


Squeals from the children nearby break whatever sacred peace enveloped them and Ashe glances at his watch, a quiet curse falling from his lips. “ _ Shit _ ! I have to go, I promised my siblings I’d meet them for dinner. I didn’t realize how late it’d gotten. It was great to see you outside of class again, Byleth, and I hope I get the chance again soon.” 

He jumps off the swing and hurries to his car, sending a text to his sibling group chat before he drives home and gets cooking, his hands moving of their own accord as he mindlessly makes the vegetable pasta salad, a family favorite he’s made what feels like a million times before.

Ashe is just finishing putting everything together when his door opens and in walks his siblings, Elijah and Isolde. “Ashe, we’re here and we’re hungry!” Isolde calls, placing her things in the entryway, Elijah following quietly behind her as she sticks her head in the kitchen.

“Food’s done Izzy, I’m putting the last of it in bowls for you heathens.” 

“Can we help with anything?” Elijah asks, stepping around Isolde to grab silverware and two of the bowls Ashe had filled, not waiting for an answer.

“I’ll grab drinks!” Isolde shouts, heading toward the fridge to do just that. Ashe chuckles at her antics and grabs his own bowl, nodding toward the small table he had in the living area. 

“Grab whatever you want, table’s all set! Nothing too fancy, but as you know, it doesn’t need to be fancy to be home.” 

They all sit down and eat, talking between bites to catch up. 

“How’s teaching going?” 

Ashe hums in response, not really sure how to answer - he could talk about the antics of everyone in the class, or the presents he has planned for them, or Dedue and his guest lecturing, or… or his feelings for Byleth and Dedue. He feels his face get warm all over and he’s sure he’s blushing something fierce.

“Ooooh Ashe, you’re blushing! Is there someone you’re interested in? Are they in your class? Obviously they are, you wouldn’t blush when asked about your class if they weren’t. Are you dating them yet? You have to give us details!” Isolde practically yells, sitting on the edge of her seat and grabbing Ashe’s hand.

Elijah wrinkles his nose and shakes his head disapprovingly at his twin. “Iz, don’t push. It’s his business and he will tell us when he’s comfortable,” he scolds, but she’s unaffected, shrugging carelessly. 

Ashe laughs at the two, giving Isolde’s hand a squeeze. “It’s okay Elijah. There are actually  _ two _ people in my class that have caught my eye, Byleth Eisner and Dedue Molinaro. They, uh, have feelings for me too? But I’m not dating either of them, at least not yet. I can’t afford a scandal with my job. Byleth already asked me on a date near the start of class, and I explained why I had to say no; she’s been very understanding, and we’ve still gotten to know each other without being in a romantic relationship.”

Isolde cackles, pulling her hand from Ashe’s and clapping excitedly. “Ashe! You’re going to live in attractive polyamorous heaven! Byleth Eisner is in my self defense class and she’s hot as  _ fuck _ . And I’ve seen Dedue around, he’s dropped Byleth off at class a few times, and by the saints, he’s a  _ mountain _ . He’s got that broody face that I can totally see you being into. Also, they  _ both _ have feelings for you?! Do they know  _ you  _ have feelings for  _ them _ ?” Isolde continues throwing questions rapid-fire at Ashe and he wants to hide under the table to avoid having to discuss them all, but eventually she stops to take a breath and Elijah cuts in, changing the topic to something that had happened at school.

Ashe gives him a grateful look and starts cleaning up as Elijah talks, the trio moving into the kitchen to continue discussing while each of them takes part in the cleaning process. 

Finishing that, they share a pot of tea, Isolde  _ finally _ quiet, and the siblings just appreciate each other’s presence, lost in their own thoughts. 

The bell on Ashe’s clock goes off, starting the trio, and Isolde’s eyes go wide when she realizes what time it is. “El! We have to go. It’s almost curfew and you know how stuffy Madame Rhea can get.” Elijah wrinkles his nose and he stands, gathering his things, Isolde doing the same.

“Sorry brother, but we should be leaving. Like Izzy said, Madame Rhea can be difficult if we miss curfew, even on weekends.” Ashe waves off the apology and pulls his siblings into a hug, holding them tight.

“We’ll see each other again soon. Once class is over I’ll have more evenings free for a little while, so we’ll plan something.

“Maybe you’ll even bring your Miss Byleth Eisner and Mister Dedue Molinaro with you?” Isolde teases, and Ashe laughs, shooing her toward the door.

“Be gone, both of you! Maybe I’ll bring them around if something happens, maybe I won’t out of retribution for this teasing! I love you both, drive safe and someone let me know when you’ve made it back to campus.”

Isolde kisses Ashe’s cheek and Elijah gives him another hug before they leave, Ashe watching from the window as they pull out of the parking lot. A pang of loneliness hits, already missing the noise and energy of his siblings. To distract himself, Ashe cleans up their tea mugs and tries to plan for his final few lessons. The clock strikes 2am not long after he sits down to work - or so it seems - and Ashe finds himself jumping awake, having fallen asleep at his table. 

Glancing at the clock, Ashe blearily drags himself to bed and falls back asleep in moments, exhaustion clinging to his bones.

~~~~

_ The next week: _

He’s late, he’s late, he’s _so very very_ _late_.

Ashe runs around in a panic, trying to get the last of his papers together, double-checking that he has everything in his bags. He can’t forget the recipe books, nor the aprons and hats, and checks at least three times before he walks out the door to make sure he has them all.

He rushes into class, hair a scattered mess and panting, but nobody seems angry or upset; they’re all chatting or doing something solo, though they all look up when he comes in and gives him various greetings. 

Without Ashe asking for help, Dedue and Byleth come to the front and help him organize his things, striking up a conversation with him to distract from the panic they see brewing in his eyes.

“Ashe, we’re all ready for you when you are, there’s no need to rush further. Everyone’s dishes for the class potluck are still the appropriate temperature.”

“Seriously Ashe, we’re all okay here. We’re glad to see you, and I think I speak for everyone when I say we’re curious about what’s in those gift bags.” Byleth quirks an eyebrow and Ashe huffs out a laugh, handing her the bag with her name on it. 

“Well, I guess I can pass these out now,” he steps to the side to address the entire class, “If everyone could come up here, I have a bag for each of you with your name on it; they’re thank-you gifts for being such an amazing first class, I’ve had a wonderful time working with all of you. Once everyone has their bag, you can open them!”

The class surges forward, Annette and Mercedes the first to the front of the room; Annette chatters excitedly, wondering what the present could be, and Mercedes theorizes with her good-naturedly.

Some of their ideas aren’t bad, so Ashe files them away in his mind for later and waits for everyone to grab their bags. Once everyone has a bag, they stare at him, as though waiting for his permission. With a laugh, Ashe gestures with a hand and gives the word, “Open them up!” 

Everyone tears into their bags, excited exclamations resounding around the room as they see their haul.

“Professor, these are amazing!” Ingrid calls from her seat, eyes wide with reverence on her hat.

“Wow Ashe, I’m impressed! The apron really makes it complete!” Sylvain compliments, already in the process of tying his on. 

“I’m looking forward to trying out some of these recipes at home, Chef!” Mercedes says happily as she flips through her recipe book.

Other compliments and thanks are tossed his way and Ashe beams with pride, satisfied that the class loves his gifts.

“I’m so happy you all enjoy the gifts! I thought they’d be fitting. The recipe books include variations on recipes for each of your favorites that you’d mentioned at the start of the class - I wanted you to have something unique like that. Now, with all that hubbub out of the way, who wants to eat?”

Food is set out buffet style and everyone serves themselves then settles into their seats, which have been moved around to make one big table for everyone to sit at together. Ashe sits back as he eats, thinking back on the duration of the course. He’s seen his students become confident cooks, and he couldn’t be more proud of them.

They start sharing their favorite memories of the class, and Ashe has to fight tears; hearing how much they enjoyed everything fills him with warmth and pride. 

Soon the food is gone and the clock is bearing down on the final minutes of their class. “Alright, I don’t want to kick you all out, but it’s getting late and we’ll need to clear out for the janitor to come in and do their job.”

Everyone does their part to clean up, washing whatever dishes they’d brought and putting trash in the garbage cans. “I can wipe everything down and finish what’s left, thank you all for a fantastic class and I hope to see you again sometime! Keep me updated on the wonderful things you cook!”

As the class files out, they bid Ashe goodbye; some even say they hope to see him again, or that they’ll take a class with him in the future. There are some teary eyes (particularly Annette and Bernadetta) but everyone seems happy overall, and Ashe feels satisfaction settle in his bones.  _ I did a good job teaching _ . 

Once again Byleth helps with the cleanup, though Ashe is no longer surprised. They work in quiet tandem, a dance that speaks of familiarity and comfort, and they’re done cleaning in no time. 

“Thank you for staying again, Byleth. Your help makes cleaning up go much more quickly.” 

“I’m always happy to help, Ashe. I like making your life easier.” Byleth wipes at a spot on the counter that’s already clean. She obviously wants to say something, her mouth opening and closing a few times as she searches for the right words.

“What is it, Byleth? You can speak freely, you don’t even have to worry about my being your instructor anymore now that class is over.” Ashe tries to ease the tension with a lighthearted joke, and Byleth’s eyes light up.

“That’s right, you’re no longer the chef in charge. Which brings me to this. Shortly after class started, something you said around the time Bernadetta joined the class. ‘Ask me again when class is done with and I’m all yours, a guaranteed yes!’” She mimics his voice a bit and Ashe flushes, both amused and embarrassed.

“Obviously I’m not going to hold you to that ‘guaranteed yes’ bit, but I’d like to ask again, now that class is over: Ashe, would you like to go out on a date sometime?”

Ashe goes entirely still, somehow surprised, and Byleth chuckles softly as she watches him process the request. 

“You- you still want to? I mean, of course, I just - I thought maybe you’d move on and all but I’m glad you haven’t and still want to because-”   
  


“Ashe,” Byleth breaks in, holding back laughter, “breathe.”

He follows her instructions, breathing deeply and relaxing slightly now that he has more oxygen in his body.

With a smile of approval, Byleth continues, “Yes, I still want to go on a date with you. Just because we couldn’t date during the time we had class doesn’t mean I’d lose interest so easily; it gave me time to get to know you before jumping into something serious.”

Ashe - now calm and breathing like a person again - smiles in relief. “I’m glad to hear you say that. I would love to go on a date with you, Byleth Eisner.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're officially all caught up to what I have written as of now (March 6 2021)! Thanks for sticking by this! There's gonna be a lot more Dedue in the coming chapters, as he and Ashe and Byleth build their relationship and have some Serious Discussions TM. 
> 
> Feedback is the substance that feeds my soul! Comments are always appreciated. <3 
> 
> The art for this fic is coming soon! It's been posted to twitter and will show up in the fic in just a few chapters! (If you have your own fanart for/of this, feel free to send it my way! I'd love to share it here!)


End file.
